


Full Name

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [15]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who should follow who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nama Panjang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680235) by [ChartreuseFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae). 



**Author's Note: This is the translation from my fanfic 'Nama Panjang', with some adjustments. I'm not sure if it's funny in English, but I'll try. As a person who heard a lot of Japanese names, I think if Kaito & Kouta swapped their family names, it doesn't sound as good as their given name, lol. And I just want Kaito to be flustered *evil smirk***

* * *

  
"I'm not really interested in marrying you," answered Kaito flatly, as Kouta half-choking himself to pledge Kaito's hand on marriage in Drupers. Which meant a lot of familiar eyes watched this scene rolled. Bandou-san was also too immersed in this, he even forgot to deliver the ordered parfait into his customer.  
  
"W-Why?" asked Kouta in disbelief, tears were forming on his eyes.  
  
"Because my full name won't sound good as it is right now."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What are you, nuts?! Why did you reject me because of that reason??" Of course the shorter man would protest. This was a very important decision, just like making coffee with water. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"Think about it carefully," said the other man calmly. "Kazuraba Kaito. Isn't that a bit strange?"  
  
"Wha-- But--" It did sounded a bit strange. Well, he could try to ignore it, but it still felt like a mismatch on the tip of his tongue. "Suddenly you have a very.. ordinary name.. And it sounded too domestic for you.."  
  
"On the other hand, Kumon Kouta is also a big no. It sounds as if you want to be a cool guy, but failed miserably."  
  
"Hey, I'm a cool guy!" said the shorter man."But yeah.. It's not like being myself.. kinda out of place too.."  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"B-But.. what should we do about our relationships then?" asked Kouta again. Now the dark-haired man furrowed his brows, thinking about the other alternatives. He just didn't want Akira to think that he was playing around with the man. Also, with that amount of fanboys and fangirls, it was better to seal the deal first.  
  
"Kaito, don't play puzzles with Kouta. Just say that you're too shy to call his name~" exclaimed Zack, who magically appeared on Kaito's shoulder. Which earn a punch and a kick from the brown-haired man himself.  
  
"Huh? Whaddya mean?"  
  
"If you two married, you will have the same family name, right? It will be weird if Kaito   calls you by your family name. Like it or not, he gotta call you by your first name~" Peco also got a hit, but not a fatal as Zack.  
  
Oh.. so that's the problem.  
  
Wait what? Is that it?  
  
If you took a good look, Kaito's face was already boiled at the highest stadium. That's what happened if his tsundere meter is at maximum. Sometimes, he was just that stoic.  
  
"I-I have no problem with however you want to call me.." replied Kouta bashfully. He was just too happy that Kaito thought about insignificant things because of his proposal. "Sooo.. does that.. change your answer?"  
  
Unfortunately, the brown-haired man ignored him and left him, leaving Kouta with all of the confusion. And the rest of the Team Gaim and Baron, who tried to comfort the poor man. We could only hope that both of them would have a happy ending.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
